


Heavenly Hot Tubs

by septiembre



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Rio's more top-ish in this, Smut, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiembre/pseuds/septiembre
Summary: Beth just wants to relax and use her gift card to the hot tub spa. Rio invites himself. Hot tub sex ensues.





	Heavenly Hot Tubs

Caring for herself has been a struggle as long as Beth can remember. She spent her adolescence stressed, stressed, stressed. She was worried about her Mom, about money, about keeping their house, about the car, about Annie, about her Dad and where ever he disappeared to. But, Beth was always creative - crafty - and like any teenager, she pursued things that made her feel good even when things drifted to disaster. Somedays it was blasting music in the car with Ruby. Once she hit sixteen, it was making out with Dean after a long shift. It was when, she would use her last reserve of energy to finish an essay for her Honors English class and receive the delight of her kind teacher writing notes in the margins commending her word choice. Self-care was the revisiting the many moments when Annie would come up with some ridiculous kid story and make Beth almost burst with laughter.

In her life, it's been hard to prioritize time where she allows herself to do nothing. And these days, she's negotiating single momhood to four, recovering from decades of a toxic marriage, and her more than full-time occupation of criming. She thrives under pressure, but this pressure is chronic. She is bone-tired in when she settles into bed at night, in the mornings when she wakes, and it creeps into the moments in between. She sees it, notes it and decides it’s time to be nicer to herself.

Today is Saturday and at the insistence of Annie and Ruby, today is the day. The kids are with Dean for the weekend and Beth has a day of diligently planned self-care in front of her, to undo at least the past two months' worth of crime stress and maybe knock off some of the effects of the past twenty years. Perhaps, this is ambitious but now there's a whole ridiculous industry to support these endeavors _and_ she did careful research - and she's desperate to feel better. 

Beth has a list, co-curated by Annie and Ruby. The focus of which is a whole lot of relaxing and, at Annie's suggestion, a reservation for an hour-long soak in a hot tub. In the past, married-Beth would have gone for a massage but she doesn't want to have to lie and craft a story to a massage therapist about the root of her stress. She wants her brain to stay off and doesn't want to be distracted about what anyone else thinks. High-pressure jet streams and a long solitary soak will do just fine, thank you.

With this in mind, Beth sleeps in until _eight_! After thirteen years of parenthood, it's luxurious. She wakes to the sun peeking into her bedroom, the birds chirping. She stretches, lounges for a few minutes and answers messages on the group text with Annie and Ruby. She calls her kiddos and changes into her softest leggings. She makes herself a delicious breakfast. Then, she goes outside, into the bright morning and does some gardening. This perhaps was a little more productive than Annie and Ruby were hoping so they limited her to an hour on the itinerary. 

Afterward, per the schedule, Beth loads a yoga channel on youtube and starts to work on some of the kinks in her shoulders. At precisely twelve-fifteen, she will head over to the spa so that she's early for her appointment at one. Then, she'll spend the rest of the afternoon watching a movie and hydrate after the warm soak. She’s been feeling a heist movie and thinks she might watch Ocean’s Eight. It's bizarre what feels relatable these days. At the end of the day, she has plans to get into bed early with a glass of wine, a smutty book, and maybe, probably spend some time with her vibrator.

It's mid-stretching when Rio chooses to show up, unannounced as always. Moments between them are already so charged, so naturally, he would happen upon her when there's extra reason to notice her body. At least she's doing something reasonably graceful, pigeon pose. He lingers a few feet away from her. His eyes trace her limbs suggestively.

Beth rolls her eyes and gets up. They talk about work, run through the drops, and iron out the last details in the schedule. They joke now, and their partnership is challenging but it satisfies her. The conversation shifts and he asks after her kids, she asks after Marcus. It's warm and pleasant and while Ruby and Annie would disapprove, she doesn't wholly mind this interruption. Soon it's past twelve.

She starts eyeing the bag she purposefully prepared the night before. It's a cute weekender bag - pink and floral print - that she doesn't get to use too often, usually needing to travel with more stuff related to the kids. She picked a towel the exact same shade of pink. It matches her sandals and the lip gloss she chose for today. She tries not to think about it too much but it's details like this that give her the feeling that her mother is still alive and running through her veins.

Beth looks at the bag again. Rio looks at it, too.

“Well, actually… I've got to get going.” She cracks an apologetic smile. “I'll see you at the drop on Tuesday.”

“Got a date with your girls?” His tone part fishing, part teasing, as always.

“Uh, no.” She should have said yes. Her mind goes frustratingly blank as she scrambles to figure out how to not clue him in to her hot tub plans. She just knows it would be bad. “I have an appointment. For a spa thing.” Okay, vague enough. Now, she needs to bury it. “I need to confirm with Dean what he wants to do with the kids, but if he ends up keeping them tonight, I'll probably end up heading over to Ruby's.” A white lie.

Rio doesn't look like he fully buys it, and something like concern colors his expression.

“A spa thing? We talked about this, ma. You don't need anything put in your face. You don't need it."

She is swimming in that newly resurfaced compliment and then she says, “It's not that kind of a spa.” She stops herself. He seems to be waiting for her to continue.

“I need to relax a little bit, so I planned some me time.” His eyebrows lift, and the corner of his mouth quirks. “We've been so busy with all the new work and the extra drops these past few weeks.”

“Are you getting a massage?” He wags his eyebrows. His tone seems to imply that he's thinking about her topless and lotioned. Now she's thinking about it too, except in this scene he's her masseuse - and this is not a helpful train of thought.

She might as well say it.

“Actually, it's like a hot tub spa?”  
He blinks.

“It's really peaceful. You can rent them by the half-hour. You soak and drink lots of water. It's really good for getting your muscles to relax.”

Rio looks sold for a second and then his face twists. “So, what you're telling me is that you need to go take a bougie-ass bath? _Right now_?” His face does that squinty, judgemental thing, and she can't help a prim, snotty tone in response. The rapport is something instinctual at this point. “I have _an appointment_. And it's not like I go all the time, I haven't been in years.” Which for the record is true. She had only been a few times, with Annie, and never by herself. The hot tub place gave discounts for birthdays and Annie religiously made them take advantage of Beth’s for a couple of years. 

“I could really use this right now.” Honestly, she doesn't need to explain herself to him, but she's pouting. She’s trying to more conscientiously own her privilege but she always gets a little reactive when it's _him_ calling her out on her bougieness. He lives in a _loft_ for goodness’ sake. A loft that contains multiple sculptures _and_ a full set of copper cookware. He purposely doesn't have a bedroom.

“Where is it?”

She tells hims.

He nods, considering. “Close to me.”

“I mean, I _guess_.” The spa is located on the cusp between Beth's suburb and the city of Detroit, still a good twenty-something minutes from Rio’s place. He pulls out his phone and starts tapping away. He finds their Yelp page.

“Damn, oak hot tubs? And each room has a Vichy shower?”

Beth's eyes narrow with suspicion.“Yeah. It's really nice. That's why I need to make it to my appointment.”

“You want a ride?

She almost agrees. These days, she keeps finding herself trying to capitalize on any opening to spend more time with Rio. She thinks he looks for reasons, too. It's why she wasn't too put out to let him crash self-care day for as long as he had, even when she knew he would spend a lot of it talking about work.“Thanks, but I won't have a way to get back.”  
“Well, I’d like to check it out.” He's pretty pointedly too-casually looking at his phone. “I could join you. It says these tubs fit up to four.” He looks up at her, and his tone is still the safe side of lascivious like he understands he's walking a tight line here.

  
“_O_-Kay…” Beth desperately searches for a way to not sit mostly naked with Rio, for an hour, but her brain putters out.

  
“I could lend you a towel.”

  
He levels a grin at her. “Thanks.”

* * *

  
Once they're there, the front desk staff introduces themself as Erin and hands them a menu and offers them water. Rio peers over Beth’s shoulder, “They let you pick the music?”

  
“Mmhm. They have pre-curated playlists but I think they'll let your plug in your phone, too.” Over her few visits, Annie had chosen a classy Bach cello suite playlist exactly once, and Enya all the other times. Beth truly loves and hates her baby sister.

  
Rio glances over the sheet and immediately zeroes in. “That one.”

  
A Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald playlist. She could have guessed.

  
Erin returns with their drinks and gives them the standard spiel about taking breaks from being in the heated water, staying hydrated, and showering before getting in the tub. They note Beth’s bag, “As a reminder, we don't allow any regular clothing in the tubs because of our filtration system. Do either of you need to rent a bathing suit?” Beth and Rio look at each other. This is the objection she had forgotten earlier. He needs a bathing suit.

  
Rio turns back. “Nah, we’re good. You got any sandals?”

  
Oh, well.

  
Her skin tingles and she allows herself to picture them, in the water, for an hour, and he’s naked. A flush starts to spread across her cheeks and down her neck. For a second, only a second, she contemplates how much she really wants to have sex with Rio again. But it's been almost half a year since the first two times, and she unintentionally dumped him, and that's not who they are these days, forget the physical charge that's always there drawing her to him like a magnet. She'll just make him wear his boxers. No one’s going to know.

* * *

They're shown to their room. There's wonderful natural light and the space is sunny, lovely, and private. Erin starts the jets on the tub, and shows Rio and Beth how the shower works. The blush across Beth's face becomes a permanent glow, Rio remains cooly neutral. She’s seen the expression before, on that porch that one time and at the drops. She strongly associates it with work and never imagined it in the setting they’re in, listening to guidelines on how to take a luxurious bath. They're surrounded by wood paneling, and not the eighties hunter’s horrorshow kind, but classy craftsman and vaguely Scandinavian type. It's beautiful and clean, the kind of scene he likes, and it's sexy. Her thoughts scatter and reconfigure and Beth thinks on some other times he’s held his face carefully, namely the two previous times they had sex. Carefully neutral in a way that somehow wasn't skeevy, like he only cared about not fucking up his chances of getting laid. Carefully neutral in that he respects her boundaries and her pace and, most of all, respects her pleasure. She realizes that he's thinking about fucking her in the shower, in the tub. Her throat feels thick and she swallows. Erin turns on the music, reminds them that they have the hour to themselves, and takes their leave. And then Rio and Beth are alone.

The sunlight filters through space and here they find themselves again, mid-afternoon, in broad daylight, standing across from each other, about to strip. This time the room isn't silent, thank God, and Billie has the first song on the playlist. Rio gestures to a partition in the corner of the room. He's half chuckling, eyes shining with mirth. She wants to drown in them. “You want to change?”

  
She frowns at him, primly, “You better keep on your underwear.”

  
He scoffs, and she knows it's directed at her word choice but, she absconds behind the dressing partition with relief. She planned to wear a one-piece swimsuit, black with a lace-y neck. It's completely appropriate for her kids' pool parties, and offers full boob coverage but something about the lace and having so much of her skin on display makes her feel like she's wearing lingerie for him. That electric feeling continues to hum across her skin. Would it really be so bad? To let herself have sex with him again?

  
She steps around the partition and sees him in the shower, dutifully following the instructions of rinsing off before getting in the tub. He's gorgeous - all brown skin, black ink, short-cropped hair. When he turns off the shower, his boxer briefs are clinging to him. He pauses to stare at her in her bathing suit. Beth knows unequivocally - she's going to fuck him.

  
She sets her bag down, and their shoulders brush as she passes him, a jolt. She takes her turn to rinse off, and she knows he's watching her, she feels drunk with it. She pins her hair back, and smiles at him, as he leans propped against the tub, smoldering, waiting for her. She's unsure of who is seducing who at this point. 

  
The tub has a sturdy deck built around the rim so they can sit, lounge and take breaks if they want. They settle next to each other and dip their feet in the water.

  
“Damn.”

  
“I know.”

  
After a few minutes, little by little, they've both fully submerged in the water. The heat at first is almost overwhelming, then it transitions into comfort. They both begin to relax into the warmth. Under the premise of her original plan, it would have been complete peace, but now that plan feels scrapped by the fact that Rio’s sitting a few feet away from her. His presence is always electric, but her clothes are almost all off and his are too. All she has eyes for is his skin. And then her eyes meet his.

Ella Fitzgerald’s voice croons from the speakers above. Beth leans back to catch one of the jets against her shoulders and the swell of her breasts crest the top of the water. Wisps of her hair that have escaped their hold, stick to her skin. His lips part, and then he bites his bottom lip, tracing where her body meets the water. He always wants her to go first. Does this count?

  
It does. His voice is at its richest register when he says, “Come over here, baby. Come sit on my lap.”  
That charge that heralded the two times they had sex before, crackles between them. Anticipation. He watches her wade through the water and come to him. She sits sideways on his lap, playing demure for a few moments longer. She feels him hard underneath her, as she settles her temple against the side of his cheek. One of his hands comes to play with the hairs at her neck. He nudges the shell of her ear with his nose. “You tight in your shoulders?”

  
Beth nods. Her nipples are peaked and she already wants him so badly, it's heady. She wonders at how they always arrive at this point so quickly. 

  
She pivots a little and he moves both hands to knead at the base of her skull. He moves down her neck and begins to work between her shoulder blades. She can’t help but groan and he kisses the point behind her jaw. Feeling rolls through her. He continues to press at her shoulders and then his hands dip lower continuing firmly down her back to rest on her hips. The water is hot, and he's making her hotter. She grinds down on his cock. Now, they both moan.

  
“Spread your legs.” It's a command.

  
She is happy to obey this time. One hand comes to her throat, the other takes turns palming her tits. He tugs at her nipples and plays with the weight of her breasts, teasing, squeezing through the bathing suit. “Good girl.” He says, right at her ear.

  
Any other time she might have - elbowed him, demanded he leave, something. But, now? The anticipation becomes unbearable, and she clenches her thighs. He moves his hands from her tits to hold her hips still, then his hand reaches to trace the inside of her thighs.

  
“I'm going to pull your swimsuit to the side and then I want you to rub your clit for me, Elizabeth.”

  
She turns to look at him, and nudges his nose with hers. “Can't I just take it off?”

  
He nods, short, hot. “After you cum.”

  
She kisses him. It starts sensual and soft, and then it's harder. She can feel her lips begin to bruise. She tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth and then pulls away so he can watch her move her hands between her thighs. She keeps herself firmly against him, as he tugs at her swimsuit and she touches her clit. Regardless of the water, she can feel the slickness of how wet she is. She tells him. His hand squeezes lightly at her throat in response, and she moans her appreciation.

  
The heat feels lovely against her everywhere, especially against her clit, and teasing at her cunt. And the moment is almost too much, with Rio at her back, holding her legs wide, caressing her throat. He's murmuring things like how good she looks, asking what she would have done here all by herself, how she would have made herself cum. He asks if she liked making herself cum for him, if she ever thought about him while she was touching herself. Beth laughs, twisting to bite at his neck, caught. He groans in response and pulls her tighter against him. As she gets close, he brings his fingers to tease at the entrance of her cunt, lightly circling as she continues to rub her clit. She comes hard, straining against him, and it almost doesn't matter that she is achingly empty. It's still wonderful. He kisses her temple and she relaxes, boneless, against him.

  
After a beat, she turns and begins to take off her bathing suit, stopping to kiss him in between. He strips off his boxer briefs and then they're both naked and he's mouthing at her breasts. They're flushed with the heat and he's so into it. “Damn, baby.” Beth moves to straddle him and his hands come back to tease the entrance of her cunt. She dips to bite along the line of his throat. Rio brings two fingers to her mouth, and they both moan as she sucks on them. Then, he brings them back below the water.

  
“Oh, ma, you are so fucking wet.” He groans against her lips, sinking his fingers inside her. She shudders.

  
“_Please_.”

  
“Please, what?”

  
Beth pants against his mouth, his fingers deep inside her with the most satisfying pressure. “Please, fuck me.” She's not above begging for him. Not when it always feels this good.

  
He lines his cock up, and she slowly sinks down on him. Beth stills for a second, adjusting, and their kisses become light, his hands frame her face. He kisses at the color peaked on her cheeks, she kisses his. It's a new intimacy, and she feels alight with the feeling of it. Beth breaks the kisses to rest her face against his, and Rio's hands come down to her hips. Their gazes meet and at she knows she's not the only one feeling this, he looks _wrecked_. She did this to him.

She braces one hand on his shoulder and the other on the edge of the tub and rides him. It isn't long until they both come, Rio with a hand fisted in her hair, tugging it out its bun, Beth scratching paths against his skin. 

The afterglow is warm, soft, and they rest against each other.

When the heat from the tub becomes too much, they move to sit on the deck surrounding the tub. They drink their water and splash each other, playful, and a little giddy. Then, there's kissing and Rio’s lying back and bringing her up to sit against his face. At first, it's almost too much. He’s gone down on her before but this feels much more intimate, but then he's smacking and kneading her ass, pulling her flush against his mouth. Rio sucks at her clit, and in between, he tells her mortifying, wonderful things like that she has the prettiest pussy, and she tastes so good. She wants to die a little bit, but she's also laughing and by the end he's got her coming, riding his face. He lets her go long enough to pull to lie against him. They kiss lazily and she can taste herself on his mouth. Eventually, they move back into the water to maximize their last few minutes. Beth settles leaning back against Rio, and they catch the last bit of the Billie and Ella magic.

  
Three orgasms in, feeling blissed out and brave, Beth says, “I can't believe we've never cuddled before.” Like a cherry on top of whipped cream on top of a sundae. She peers at him. But even better.

  
Rio adjust met her gaze, his expression wry. “So, you not gonna send me packing now, right?”

  
She groans and kisses his shoulder. “I deserve that. I'm sorry.”

  
He tracks his fingers down the edge of her face, grasping at the dimple in her chin. “Yeah?”

  
She nods. “Yeah.”

  
She presses her lips to his, and he's half-hard again, under her. But, their hour is close to up so she says, “I don't actually have any plans tonight. Today was supposed to be my day off. Annie and Ruby have been worried about me and I had this whole itinerary.”

  
His gaze is soft, and she's glad he's not put off by her lie from earlier. Glad he knows not to tease her now.

  
“What else you up to today?”

  
She beams at him. “After this? I was planning on a movie, a drink.” Beth studies his face. “Do you want to stay over? We could order in.”

  
Rio nods, and she's relieved, thrilled. Then he looks at her, considering.

  
“Is it the jobs?”

  
“No.” She's quick to say. “It's a lot of things.”

  
He’s still looking at her with concern.

  
“It's actually from my life before. I've carried too much with me and now it's time to let some of it go.”

  
He sighs, and rubs at her shoulder. “You deserve a day off, Elizabeth. But, I want you feelin’ good every day, not every once in a while.” She feels emotion swelling in her throat. Maybe it's the three orgasms or the heavenly, enveloping heat or that for the first time in ages her body doesn't carry a single ounce of tension. Or it's that again, Beth feels seen by him.

  
“Thank you.” She whispers. The little smile resurfaces, the real, unguarded one she was privy to that one time. It strikes her that she feels very grateful to have seen it again. It ends up shifting to the one she's received more often.

  
“I could help you out with that, y'know. I need a lil’ self care, too.”

  
She scoffs, and it's time for them to start cleaning up. They move on to the shower. They fuck again. And then they go home.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with Western Mass, this is absolutely based on East Heaven Hot Tubs. Such lovely folks. But Detroit seems to have several similar bomb hot tub places so this is plausible,yeah? Haha, I needed to sneak this in before S3 and Dean potentially goes into this trade and ruins hot tubs for us all forever.
> 
> This is a self indulgent fic, but it's also a love letter to the fandom. Sending y'all love.
> 
> Tumblr @septiembur


End file.
